Arahitogami
Arahitogami (現人神, Living God) is a Caster Magic revolving around thaumaturgy - the capacity to perform miracles. Description Arahitogami is, as the name indicates, a Magic regarded as powerful by quite a few, as it, in essence, allows the practitioner to make low-chance events not just probable, but almost certain to take place. While this may seem similar to Probability Magic on the surface, Arahitogami differentiates itself from aforementioned Magic by focusing on not increasing the odds of a favorable outcome taking place through quantification, but rather on increasing the odds of the nigh improbable - frequently dubbed "miracles". Because of its rather narrow field of effects, it can be said that anything that has a less than 5 % chance of happening will be within the influence zone of this Magic. However, as a price, the caster will not be able to influence the certainty of the more probable outcomes, unlike Probability Magic. Wherein some may perceive this as a weakness, it can be said to be anything but, as events with less probability of happening, even those as those near 0 %, are often able to negate the mundane nature of most near certain events. Its true weakness, however, lies in the way Arahitogami is forced to cast their spells, or perform their miracles, if one wills. Its most noticeable downfall is its inability to efficiently perform the most improbably, and by extension on a general basis, the most devastating ones. Certainly, a caster can in theory perform a miracle where an asteroid collides with the planet and eradicates all life, given they have enough magical power, but in practice, this is virtually unsustainable. On a general basis, the more improbable the event, the longer it will take to prepare the miracle. Summoning an asteroid would most likely take a good few decades and if the caster's concentration is broken in the meantime, they will likely have to start over again. Contrary of the consensus that varying periods of time is required to perform miracles depending on the chance of them occurring are, there are also other factors which determine how long a miracle will tend to cast. One of aforementioned variables is the scale of the miracle. Causing a flower to bloom atop a bar of gold and turning water into wine are, for instance, far more insignificant than the sudden arrival of a hurricane and start of a sudden drought. As such, these small scale miracles are easier to perform than mass-scale miracles, even if the odds of them occurring naturally are similar. Another factor that determines the time spent casting the miracle is complexity. A thaumaturgy session where a very specific miracle is applied to an enclosed area for a desired effect of a singular nature will require more concentration than a general miracle of with a loose desired effect. For instance will the difference between trying to materialize a garden in a desert in a specific location with specific plants and attempting to just create a garden somewhere in the desert be quite significant. The latter will usually just take a few minutes, while the other could take up to half an hour. Alas, the case of the former has precision on its side and leaving some contributing factors in the thaumaturgy vague could prove detrimental to the miracle's overall success. However, overly specific miracles are often highly situational, which makes them more useful for recreational use than in combat or during dangerous situations. Spell List Trivia *The name of Arahitogami is derived from a Japanese term referring to a specific sort of kami (神) is in a living vessel, but at the same time retaining a sort of divinity. *Practitioners of Arahitogami are frequently called "thaumaturges" (奇蹟人, Miracle Persons). Category:SereneDreams Category:Caster Magic